I'm Sexy and I Know It
by Just Dramione
Summary: Draco sings sexy and I know it, and it enrages Hermione that most of the girls follow him to their common room, what's Draco's actual motive for all this?  A little OOC, AU, Seventh year.


Crabbe and Goyle walked into the great hall with Malfoy swaggering in front of them, the trio stopped right in the middle of the hall, Malfoy nodded at the two dolts behind him.

Crabbe and Goyle clapped to get everyone's attention after a minute things began to quiet down, and all eyes were on Malfoy. "Yeah, when I walk on by, girls be looking like, 'damn, he fly.' I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new sexiness, yeah, this is how I roll sexiness all out of control."

The blond said confidently, throwing his Slytherin robes off to reveal his quite nicely quidditch built body, Hermione seeing this flushed in shock at what Malfoy was doing, then Crabbe went up to a Slytherin fifth year. "Girl look at that body." She looked over lazily and just about fainted as Goyle made a loud sigh.

"I work out!" Malfoy declared as he began to strut around the great hall in his Slytherin Green boxers.

"Girl look at that body" Crabbe said to a blonde haired Ravenclaw and her reaction was just like the Slytherin fifth year.

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see," Malfoy said pausing for a minute to glance at Hermione, smirking at her. "Everybody stops, and they stare at me, I got passion in my pants and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, I'm sexy and I know it." He declared doing some sort of odd dance involving him to thrust forward.

"This is how I roll, com on ladies it's time to go," He said heading to leave and all houses all the way from third years to seventh year girls and some occasional guy here and there began to follow the Slytherin blonde out of the great hall, Hermione clench her fork enraged at his behavior for one thing and another feeling she couldn't describe all she knew is that it made her angry.

Thus the reason why she followed the mob after Malfoy, "Hermione, What are you doing?" Ron asked looking completely confused.

"I'm going after Malfoy, he's going to take all those people our common room, and I can't even imagine the mess I'm going to have to clean up!" She huffed going after the crowd.

"I've got to see this." Harry said following after Hermione.

"Oh, c'mon guy!" Ron groaned out. "Bloody hell, wait up!" Ron yelled trailing after them.

"No shoes, no robes, and I still get service." Hermione could hear Malfoy declare loudly, while "I got passion still in my pants and I'm not afraid to show it, I'm sexy and I know it." Malfoy said as the girls cheered down the corridor with him.

They were almost to their common room, she had to stop it now or it would be too late, and she would have to clean the whole common room and probably replace the mattress in her four poster bed, she shuttered.

Hermione started to quicken her steps, while the crowd following Malfoy was cheering his name, and he was repeating the things he was saying in the great hall until he had gotten to the common room portrait, Hermione stopped behind the crowd her anger turning into rage. "MALFOY!" The Gryffindor roared so loud the crowd stopped cheering and every thing became silenced.

Harry and Ron both stopped right on the spot watching as Hermione clenched her hands in rage.

Malfoy smirk at the portrait and it smirked back at him, "I'm guessing it worked." the portrait whispered to him smoothly.

"You're guessing right" Malfoy quietly replied the infamous smirk still plastered on his face, he turned around arrogantly facing the crowd.

The crowed looked at the red faced Gryffindor in shock and a little bit of fear as they moved aside to create a small path to the blonde Slytherin.

Hermione's scowl darkened as she saw the look on Malfoy's face, she stomped up to him stopping right in front of him, still seeing that the crowd hadn't left she swiftly turned around her face a deep crimson."All of you to your dormitories now, and that includes every single one of you! Or you'll all be serving dentition for a month!"

Everyone hustled out as fast as they could including Harry and Ron, they didn't really want to test Hermione at the moment.

"You, you-

"Me, me." Malfoy interrupted smartly.

"Don't interrupt me, Malfoy!" Hermione fumed.

"I can do whatever I want." He retorted arrogantly.

"No, you can't, I mean you can't just bring a crowd of girls to our common room shag! it's already enough that you bring one almost, every weekend night and that I can't even successfully try sleep until you're bloody done!" She ranted as his smirk grew wider.

"Well Granger, of on thing I've brought more then one girl back with me, and two you're probably just fantasizing that I'm shagging you instead." Malfoy concluded as Hermione began to blush he moved closer to her as she backed away on to the wall.

"No, I'm not!-

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"We'll see about that." The blonde said towering over her, and before and before she could say anything his lips were on hers in a heated kiss.


End file.
